Not With Haste
by moriartybby
Summary: Hogwarts is about to be stripped of all its glory. Will goodness win? Will love be found? And most importantly; which side will they choose? A fanfiction about the Marauder's 6th Year at Hogwarts and how the future will greet them.


**Not With Haste**

I had the time of my life writing the first chapter and I hope you have as much fun reading it. Xx Lea

Introduction for the characters, might get darker/more feeeels in later chapters. This is just the start.

* * *

A dark figure was creeping its way up to the small, lovely house on the corner of Spinner's End. The figure crouched down and hid behind a small bush, glancing up at the top window of the house.

He had done this a lot lately because it was his only way of seeing her. His body stiffened in fear as he saw her in the window, as beautiful as ever. The distance between them didn't help his heartache, but neither did this. Seeing her again sent his heart plummeting down to the pit of his stomach, but this was his prize. He was not allowed to talk to her or be with her as they used to be and this was his only chance. It hurt. He saw her brush her hair, her delicate fingers running through the softness. He remembered the smell of her, the sound of her voice, everything came rushing back. Five minutes was all he could take. He felt pity, but he knew no one would understand. In his friend's eyes he had done the right thing. They couldn't understand why he was friends with her in the first place, but all was well when he got rid of her. For him it was the opposite. Nothing was well without her. He cursed out of anger and soon left his hiding place, returning to the home he felt nothing for. He lied down on his bed and looked up at the dark ceiling. It had been her fault. It was her fault that she was beautiful, funny, a goodhearted girl. But the worst part? It was her fault that he couldn't be with her. It was her fault she was a mudblood.

* * *

James Potter was currently entangled in his bedsheets, snoring away happily as his mind dreamt about quidditch, butterbeer and stolen kisses. He was far into dreamland and too wrapped up in his warm sheets to notice the door open or the person who walked in. Sirius Black, his best friend, thought it was too innocent of him to just watch.

"Timbeeeer!" he gave a shout and fell on to James's bed, crushing James with his body.

"Ouhfu-" James felt all the air leave his lungs as he tried to gasp for breath. "PADFOOT! You MORON!" he pushed Sirius off the bed.

"Come off it, Prongs, only saying good morning, sweetheart." he grinned at James.

"You're still a moron." James ruffled up his hair and grabbed for his glasses to see better.

"And you're still not a morning person, glad we sorted that out."

"What are you doing here anyway?" James yawned. "Isn't it a bit early for you to even talk?"

"Well...we got our shopping list for this year and...I might've ran away from mother dear." he hastily added the last part.

"What?!"

"I uhm.." Sirius sighed. "I did it. I finally left them. Only trouble now is finding a new place to stay. I've got an uncle who might lend me some, but-"

"You'll stay with us, dear." James's mother walked in on the two. "No, I'll have no more words about it from you," she interrupted Sirius who was about to stop her. "It's our house and our decision."

"What if he doesn't want to stay with us, mum?" James grinned, knowing that Sirius wouldn't want anything else.

"If that's so then I would be the queen of America." she smiled back at her son.

"Yeah...they don't actually have a queen, mum."

"Hm? Don't they? How dull. Every country should be ruled by a woman, just as a household."

"I would be pleased to stay within this household, Mrs. Potter." Sirius got up and hugged her.

"You know you're like a second son to us, Sirius." she gently ruffled his hair. "That's why you'll take our other son here and buy some dinner for us later today. Now, get up James, it's past ten. I'll see you both downstairs in a minute, yes?"

"Of course, your majesty!" James jumped up and took a deep bow. "We shall be with you shortly." he punched Sirius on the back and made him bow too.

"Boys..." she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

"So, how did they take it?" James turned to Sirius.

"I'm here and alive so...better than I thought." Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah..." James sat down on his bed again. He'd admired Sirius for putting up with his family for so long. They had belittled him, tried to make him feel unworthy for how he was, who he was...After 16 years he was glad to see that Sirius had finally left them. "You know you can stay here for as long as you want, right?"

"Oh yeah, you won't get rid of me, mate." he grinned.

"No, but seriously, Padfoot."

"Yeah." he nodded. "I know. If I was a girl I would hug you and cry, maybe kiss the top of your head too."

"Cheers, I'll do without that though." James laughed.

"You sure?" Sirius grinned and walked closer to James. "I can hug you and kiss you all day, Prongs, best friends for life and all." he tackled James on his bed. "Oh, James!" he said in a high pitch voice. "I do not know what my heart and body would do without you!"

"OI! Knock it off!" James punched him and tried to wrestle his way out.

"But James Potter! You are my one and only love in this life!"

"Yeah? Join the queue like the rest of the girls." he laughed.

"Except Lily." he stopped wrestling him and sat up, feeling out of breath. "Speaking of, heard anything from her?"

"Nah. She ignores my owls, sadly."

"Sadly." Sirius nodded.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Mrs. Potter shouted from downstairs.

"Last one down is a troll!" Sirius shot up and sprinted to the door.

"CHEAT!" James shouted after him. He turned towards the window and looked out. No owls flying towards him yet...He thought he and Lily had at least become civil towards one and another. He'd sent her three owls so far this summer, just friendly ones, but he hadn't gotten any reply. He was worried about what had happened before the holidays started...they hadn't actually talked after that incident with Snape. "Stupid crush." he muttered to himself. "Stupid beautiful Lily Evans who's captured my heart." he said with a small smile as he walked downstairs to join the others.

* * *

The girl currently occupying James Potter's head was now sitting in her living room, a cup of tea in her hand and a transfiguration book in the other. "Stupid theory...How am I supposed to know the intricate story behind animagus transfiguration when it's not even in the book.." she muttered.

"Would you mind?" Petunia sighed as she walked into the room.

"What? I'm just doing my homework, Petunia." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, Vernon is coming over in a few minutes and he doesn't need to know about..about that stuff."

"Stuff? You mean magic?" she said and saw Petunia flinch.

"Honestly, Lily, I-"

"No, honestly, Petunia. This is my life and you need to accept that. Magic isn't exactly a curse word." she got up from the sofa. "Maaaaaaaagiiiiiic, Petunia. Spells, enchantments, potions, wands."

"Lily!"

"I'll be in my room in case you need me to bewitch him into a frog or something." she walked up the stairs and settled in the comfort of her room. Lily's room was filled with moving posters, Gryffindor attire on the floor, books on the bed and more clutter. Her sister's room on the other hand was spotless with a few non-moving posters of men on the wall. The difference between the two were uncanny in her opinion.

Lily's eyes found the unopened letters on her desk. "Why not.." she muttered as she grabbed them and tore one of them open.

_Hey Evans,_

_Enjoying your summer so far? _

_J.P_

Lily rolled her eyes. "Moron." She took the next one and ripped it open.

_Hey Evans,_

_Sorry for how things ended this year. Hope you're okay._

_J.P._

"And again, moron." she shook her head, but she couldn't help the little smile that escaped her lips. She took the next one and opened it more gently.

_Hey Lily,_

_Sorry for pestering you with owls,_

_just wondering if you're okay._

_Are you mad at me?_

_J.P_

Lily bit her lip. She wasn't mad at him, only slightly annoyed. She knew he hadn't been the reason for ending hers and Sev's friendship, but he was the last drop. He'd made everything that was already half broken crash to pieces. Lily picked up a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Hi Potter,_

_I'm okay. No I'm not mad at you._

_L.E_

That would have to do. She had no intention of sending him a long letter about how her summer was going or how alone she felt without her friends around her.

She got her owl out of the cage and patted it gently. "Take this to James Potter okay? No need to wait for his reply, just...fly away after he's gotten it." The bird bit her fingers lightly and Lily took it as a sign of understanding.

She opened her window and looked down on the street. "No muggles...good." she smiled as none of the neighbours were out and released her owl.

* * *

A small, shy boy was making his way up the street of Diagon Alley with his parents behind him. He had his shopping list in one hand and a small bag of money in the other. He looked around nervously, feeling people stare at him. But he knew they weren't. None of them could possibly know about his condition and he had to smack himself for being so stupid sometimes. But still...what if some of them did know? What if they could see how obvious it was? His face was covered in cuts and he didn't exactly look healthy.

"Where to next, Remus?" his mother looked around.

"I have to get a new potion kit so...just in here." he said as he opened the door but stopped as he heard someone shouting his name.

"Remus! Oi! Hold on!" he turned and saw Sirius and James running towards him. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lupin." Sirius grinned at Remus's parents as they caught up with them.

"Sirius." Mrs. Lupin smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Shopping for next term?" Remus said.

"Nah, finished shopping last week. We were just bored." James replied. "You okay?" he said as he saw Remus's tired look.

"Yeah, just tired after...you know." he shrugged, but James understood. The full moon was always hell for Remus when he didn't have the others there with him. Thankfully term started next week and everything would be back to normal, hopefully.

"Remus, would you mind if your father and I sat down for a bit? Maybe you boys can help him find what he needs?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lupin!" James smiled and shook her hand. "Lovely meeting you again, by the way."

"Likewise, James." she smiled back and walked away with her husband.

"So! How has your summer been so far, Moony?"

"Other than the fact that I got to be locked in a cage twice? Fine." he smiled slightly.

"You know, we could've been there with you. I did send you an owl about it."

"I know, James, I do, but it's safer that way." he sighed. "What about you two? Living happily together?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Sirius put his arm around Remus's shoulder. "Mind you, this fellow is relying way too much on his houself to clean his dirty socks. Just...leaving them everywhere."

"Hey, I don't do that!"

"Yeah, you do." Remus and Sirius said at the same time and broke into a laugh.

"Heard anything from Peter yet?" Remus looked at the two.

"Got a letter a few days ago. He says it's too warm to even breathe in South of France. I think he's coming home on Saturday."

"Saturday? We need a party then! A Marauder's Get Back To School party." Sirius grinned.

"Yes! With as much butterbeer a wizard can take." James added gleefully.

"And perhaps a spot of firewhiskey for the drunkards?" a female voice said from behind them. They all turned around and saw Marlene McKinnon smiling at them.

"McKinnon! Fancy seeing you here." Sirius straightened his black jacket and sent her a flattering smile.

"Yes, it's odd isn't it? I mean, it's not like I'm a witch and need to do my shopping for next term or anything."

"Ha, funny, very witty, Marlene." Sirius smile faltered a bit.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys!" she grinned and hugged each of them in turn. "I've missed seeing familiar faces."

"Missed us have you? Hm, there's something new." James grinned.

"Oh, shut it you. I'm not the one who hates you, remember?"

"Hey, she doesn't hate me!" Both Remus and Sirius, along with Marlene raised their eyebrows at him. "No, really! She sent me an owl and she said she doesn't hate me."

"Hm...there's something new. I have to check that with Lily." Marlene said. "I'm meeting her in about..." she checked her watch. "ten minutes. Care to join us or would you rather stalk us from a distance, James?"

"Very funny, Marlene." he rolled his eyes. "Don't mind joining you as long as you can promise me Lily won't hex me or something."

"Only if you can promise me you won't behave like a douche around her."

"I promise." he smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, James." muttered Sirius which earned him an elbow in his stomach. "Oi, what was that for?!" he said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, you know..the usual."

"Stinking stag."

James laughed as they made their way down Diagon Alley to find Lily. The others were talking about their holiday while James scanned the crowd for any redheaded girl. He hadn't seen her in two months and only now did he realise that he'd missed her. Even if she did spend most of her time shouting at him.

"There! That's her, isn't it?" James pointed to a girl who was standing outside Flourish & Blotts.

"Calm down, James...honestly." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily!" she ran over to the redhead, the marauder's following behind her. "Merlin I've missed you!" she wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her.

"Marlene! God, it's been ages!" she laughed happily and returned the hug. Her body stiffened though when she saw James Potter. "What are they doing here?" she whispered into Marlene's hug.

"Now, now, Lily...play nicely. I just met them." she released Lily.

"Evans."

"Black."

"Lily."

"Remus." she smiled.

"Li-Evans." James said and smiled.

"Potter." Lily couldn't help but smirk at him and how useless he was sometimes when he tried to have a conversation with her. "You guys had a nice summer then?"

"Splendid, simply wonderful. Although, without your presence Potter has been driving us all a wee bit mad." Sirius said.

"Has he now?" she laughed as James groaned, probably fighting the urge to kick Sirius in the nuts.

"I haven't, honestly...he's just taking the mickey out of me as usual."

"Mhm..really. So I take it you didn't miss me then?" Lily smiled.

"Nope, not a second."

"Yeah right." Marlene laughed. "Come on, we better get our shopping done before this place closes."

James ran his fingers through his hair as Lily and Marlene walked past him. The girls started chatting away about their holiday and the recent gossip that had reached their ears, but none of it really interested the boys.

"That went well." Remus murmured to James.

"It did, didn't it? There are no boils on my face yet, right?"

"Not yet, no." Remus smiled.

As the five of them walked among other wizards and witches in Diagon Alley James couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and happy he felt. He had his friends with him, plus Peter who would soon return from his holiday and he truly felt that this would be a good year at Hogwarts. He took a deep breath of the air around him and smiled. No, apart from the rain clouds moving in this day definitely felt like a good one.

But little did he know that their future was changing. Times had grown darker, the signs had been there for a while, but the Dark Lord had now made his first move in the final battle. He was ready to meet the public.

With a sinister smile Voldemort closed the meeting. A handful of others had been told of their next move and while some felt uneasy others felt joy.

Hogwarts was about to get stripped of all its glory.

* * *

**Cheers for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you didn't. Reviews would help me a lot.3 xxx**


End file.
